


A Cold and Lonely London

by Chrissie_Shirley



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissie_Shirley/pseuds/Chrissie_Shirley
Summary: One last conversation...





	A Cold and Lonely London

It was the usual late evening in London. It was cold and rainy.Cars,buses and people's muffled conversations could be heard.Paul was walking slowly through the wet streets taking a deep breath every now and then.His eyes were teary and distant,his heart had shrunk in his chest and had become very small.Just a few days before that he had referred to his best friend's death as a 'drag'.

He finally decided to sit on the steps in front of a building's entrance.He immediately noticed the newspaper that was left there.And it was John's picture on it again.Paul quickly threw the newspaper aside and let a few tears run down his cheeks.He then looked to the sky and started muttering something.

_Now everybody is wondering why I said that,but I'm sure that you know.You know that I held your hand when you were trying to get out of those self-pity and hatred that you had surrounded yourself with.I was there when you didn't leave your room and cried for days.I can't accept that you are gone that easily.Not when your picture is on every newspaper,magazine or TV show around the world.Not when they are turning you into ashes in some horrifying place which I don't want to think about.And I won't think about this.I would rather think about this city,where we have been happy so many times,all four of us.I'd rather think about Mimi's porch where we wrote our first songs.I'd think about that small one-bed room in Paris where we became much more than best friends.I'd think about those miserable german clubs where we became a real band.I'd think about that studio where we recorded our life.I'd even think about that last apartment where you lived with the woman whom I could hardly stand,but who loved you and gave you things I could never have given you.And...I would really rather think about that church hall where we spoke fir the first time so many years ago._

_I miss you.How can I let you go,my love?I'm often thinking of going after you,but I won't do it.Like I didn't do it all the other times you left me.Now you left me forever.But you are not dead as long as I am living.And I plan on staying for a while,because I have too much to say.A lot of people loved you,but no one can talk about you like I can.I am sure that someday we will see each other again in another,much more beautiful world,where I would be able to tell you that I love you._

I love you.


End file.
